exp_the_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stress
"Stress" is the title track of EXP EDITION's first mini album, First Edition, which was released alongside a music video on January 12, 2018. The lyrics were written by Written by Ben Hostetler, Frankie, Hunter, Koki, and Bora Kim. The song was produced by Ben Hostetler. Lyrics [ Sime ] 머릿속에 생각이 너무 많아 대체 뭐가 잘못됐는지 나 정말 살기가 힘들다 이럴 거면 Frankie 시작은 왜 왜 한 건지 참을 만큼 참았어 안 되겠어 할 말은 해야 하겠어 Hunter 여길 보라고 갈 수가 없잖아 막다른 길이야 Sime 안보여 Frankie 싸우기 싫다고 Sime 우리 이러면 안 돼 Frankie I’m just I’m just stressed I’m just stressed All oh yeah oh Baby I’m just stressed Sime 폭발 일보직전 돌기 일보직전 열기 일보직전 All I’m just stressed Sime 미쳐 버리기 전 터져 버리기 전 돌아 버리기 전 All I’m just stressed Koki 도는 거는 나가서 해 바로 밤낮 없이 일만 해도 제로 완벽하고 싶구나 우리 불쌍한 언니 오빠에 동생 바로 나가 돌면 미아 되지 니네 진짜 지금 장난하니 괜스레 안절부절 못해 하지 가만 있지 않지 가만 있질 않지 Frankie I’m breaking down Hunter And I care too much 밤에 잠은 잘 못 자 I’m afraid of love 그래서 마셔 이제는 그만 And enough’s enough Frankie 니가 진짜 하고 싶은 말을 하라고 All I’m just I’m just stressed Sime 폭발 일보직전 돌기 일보직전 열기 일보직전 All I’m just stressed Sime 미쳐 버리기 전 터져 버리기 전 돌아 버리기 전 All I’m just stressed Frankie Ooh 여기서 멈출 수 없어 No 이제와 쓰러 질 수 없어 Sime Ooh 드디어 준비 됐어 우리 곧 시작인 거야 밤새 다 달려버려 Frankie 같이 날고 기고 헤까닥 미쳐보는 거야 나랑 같이 여기 이 바닥에서 소리 지르라고 느껴보라고 왜냐면 Sime 왜냐면 All I’m just stressed I’m just stressed Sime 폭발 일보직전 돌기 일보직전 열기 일보직전 All I’m just stressed Sime 미쳐 버리기 전 터져 버리기 전 돌아 버리기 전 All 왜 자꾸 그래 좀 건드리지 좀 마 I’m just I’m just stressed Sime 폭발 일보직전 돌기 일보직전 열기 일보직전 All I’m just stressed Sime 미쳐 버리기 전 터져 버리기 전 돌아 버리기 전 All I’m just stressed Sime 폭발 일보직전 돌기 일보직전 열기 일보직전 All I’m just stressed Sime 미쳐 버리기 전 터져 버리기 전 돌아 버리기 전 All I’m just stressed Lyric Translation Sime There are too many thoughts in my head What's wrong? Living is really hard for me when you do this Frankie Why? Why is this starting? I was patient enough This can't happen I have to say this Hunter Look here I cannot leave, it's a dead end road Sime I can't see it Frankie I hate fighting Sime We can't do this Frankie I’m just, I’m just stressed I’m just stressed Baby I’m just stressed Sime Before the daily explosion Before the daily turn Before the daily opening All I’m just stressed Sime Before I go crazy Before I explode Before I turn I’m just stressed Koki Turn around and leave Without day and night I can do zero work I want pitiful us to be perfect Sister, from brother to brother If I turn or go straight, I get lost Is this really a joke to you now? For some reason I'm on edge I can't be still, I can't be still Frankie I’m breaking down Hunter And I care too much I can't sleep at night I’m afraid of love So I drink Now is time to stop And enough’s enough Sime Tell me what you really want to say All I’m just, I’m just stressed Sime Before the daily explosion Before the daily turn Before the daily opening All I’m just stressed Sime Before I go crazy Before I explode Before I turn I’m just stressed Frankie I can't stop here, no I can't fall now Sime I'm finally ready We're starting soon I'm running all night Frankie Together we fly and crawl, I'm crazy Together with me on this floor I scream and I feel this way because Sime Because Chorus Facts * The mini album and music video release was postponed a month because Hunter got injured while filming the music video. Category:Songs Category:Music Videos